


Equius&Nepeta

by GabrieltheBaberiel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieltheBaberiel/pseuds/GabrieltheBaberiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bored so i wrote equius explaining blood ranks to nepeta<br/>probably not the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equius&Nepeta

**Author's Note:**

> ~My first fanfic please don't think too badly on it.~

You're bored. You already looked at and edited your ships for today. You already went hunting, "maybe I could talk to Eqrius", you say. You log onto Trollian and start trolling your friend, Equius.

\--arscenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticale [CT] --

AC: :33 < *ac sneaks up on the hoofbeast and tackles*

CT: D--> Nepeta this roleplaying nosense will end now

AC: 33: < Awwww Equius your no fun.

CT: D--> I will put an end to this une%acceptable behaviour Nepeta

AC: :33 < *ac sneaks closer and closer to the hoofbeast*

CT: D --> I said this roleplaying nonsense will end emidiatly

CT: D --> someone of my bl00d rank shall not take part in such silly activities

AC: :33 < *ac leaps on the hoofbeast*

AC: :33 < *she captures him bringing him into her cave* i got him! purrfect!

CT: D --> Nepeta I already told you someone of my bl00d rank will not parpicpate in such f00lish ness!

CT: D --> bl00 bl00ds are nearly the most highest bl00d rank

AC: :33 < why does even matter? what does olive blood even mean!?

CT: D --> How many times must I tell you olive bl00d is in the green caste of course lowbl00d usually although on hemospectrume they are more in middle

CT: D --> It determines your raking

AC: 33: < yeah yeah

AC: 33: < totally matters *ac rolls her eyes*

CT: D --> stop acting so f00lish this instant

AC: :33 < Equius

AC: :33 < be the hoofbeast

CT: D --> i will not act like that

CT: D --> i must honour my bl00 bl00d

AC: :33 < and i must honour my I don't care

CT: D --> well Nepeta i have to go

CT: D --> I shall see you sometime soon

AC: 33: < www bye Equius <>

\--centuarusTestecale [CT] ceased trolling acrsenicCatnip [CT]--


End file.
